Many currently available enterprise systems operate at an application platform in which business objects, which are a type of data object, describe a structure and behavior of real-world objects. A business object can include a hierarchy of business object nodes, which represent data as attributes, and can be an independently viable entity with identifiable instances. A business object can also bundle functions and data, both of which can be accessible from outside of the business object. Further, it can be described by a data model, an internal process model, and one or more service interfaces and can be a core structuring element of applications that are centrally defined by a developer as part of an overall governance process.
Various software applications currently employed by many industries involve usage of business objects. Business objects provide business object services in order to offer functionality to consumers. A developer typically performs a design of a system containing business objects as well as business objects themselves. Once the objects have been designed and tested, they can be typically provided to the end user for an appropriate use.
At the time of designing a business object, the business object can be defined using a business object model describing structural and functional entities of the business object. At the time of running a business object, the business object model is instantiated as a business object runtime model. As soon as a business object service is invoked at runtime, the relevant functional entities are looked up in the model, instantiated and executed by a business object runtime. During a business object service execution, the business object runtime automatically executes functional entities whose triggering condition, specified in the business object runtime model, is fulfilled. For business objects containing many implicitly triggered functional entities, it is difficult to find if or why a certain functional entity might or might not be triggered during the execution of a business object service at all. Additionally, a calculation of the worst case scenario concerning maximum number of executed entities can be time-consuming.